warriorsultimatefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Four Chosen Helpers
'Proluge ' A dappled tabby she-cat slipped out to a huge pool.Stars sparkled her fur as a muscular brown tom joined her.One by one,cats of StarClan joined them."Trouble has come,"said the dappled tabby.Her voice trembled as she spoke and her eyes were wide."What should we do?"asked a handsome brown tabby tom."I have decided to send a message to four twolegs each,"said a gray-blue tabby."No,Quailpool!"said a sharp voice.A small light brown tabby she-cat."We may be helpless,but not that helpless to ask twolegs!"said the light brown tabby.The gray-blue tabby arched her back and hissed."These twolegs are powerful!They can help us!"A black tom commanded,"Stop!Quailpool is right,I have seen the twolegs and watched them closely."A creamy brown cat jumped up to join the black tom."Reedstar is right to support Quailpool.The twolegs are good enough to help the Clans.All the medicine cat will go now to warn the twolegs."Quailpool let out a satisfied purr and led her fellow medicine cats to go into the twolegs' dream."Each twoleg will help one Clan."ordered Quailpool.The other medicine cats nodded and went in diffrent directions."May StarClan light our path,"whispered Quailpool,before jumping into a twoleg's dream. 'Chapter 1' Leaves rustled as a girl struggled throught trees and bushes.Three other girls bursted out and followed the girl."Tracy,wait up!"said a pale colored girl called Isabel."Okay,okay,"grumbled Tracy."It's not fair,"complained Isabel,"Tracy has longer legs than us so she can run faster."A girl called Tina murmured her ageement.Tracy heard it of course."It's not my fault that you guys don't drink enough milk!"snapped Tracy.She turned back to the path and struggled her way through bushes again.Isabel stormed after Tracy,mumbling stuff like 'idiot' and 'stupid'.Tina and another girl called Jenny exchanged a glance and followed them. 'Chapter 2' Tracy finally led a way up to a island."We're here!"she cheered.Tina quickened her pace and stopped next to Tacy."Wow,"she breathed."Let's go,"said Tina.The others nodded and followed her.They followed her down a rocky path.They got nearer and nearer until a ginger cat yowled,"Twolegs!"Jenny froze and thought'',Will they attack?'' 'Chapter 3' Mintshade rose from her fellow medicine cats.She starred excitedly at the twolegs,knowing her dead mentor,Quailpool,was right.Four twolegs would come on the island at the full moon.Mintshade looked despretly for a picture Quailpool showed her,telling her which twoleg would help LightingClan.She spotted the twoleg and walked eagerly to her. "Welcome!"said Mintshade.Tina stepped forward at once and dipped her head to Mintshade."Are you Mintshade?"asked Tina.Mintshade nodded and said,"Did Quailpool tell you about me?"Tina nodded nervously."Quailpool said you would guide me and show me the was of LighingClan.""So I will,"murmured Mintshade.She beckoned Tina with her tail and turned to Maplestar."I'll take her back to camp first,"said Mintshade.An orange tabby she-cat nodded.Tina guessed that that was Maplestar,leader of LightingClan.MIntshade led Tina to the rocky path.Tina glanced at her friends and said,"Meet you guys at the camping place later."Her friends nodded. 'Chapter 4' Tina followed Mintshade toward a narrow path.As they made their way to up the path,Tina knew exactly where they were going.The LightingClan camp. When they reached a tunnel covered by leaves,branches,and bushes,Mintshade went in.She beckoned her tail for Tina to follow.Tina crawled into the tunnel.When she finally reached the end of it,she let out a gasped.The camp was like no other place Tina saw before.It was huge with hard golden brown stones leading a path from one den to another.A huge rock was in the middle of the camp.Near the rock,was a neatly done carved den,covered by vines and litchen. Tina gazed around the camp with amazement.Mintshade smiled and said,"Welcom to our camp." 'Chapter 5' Mintshade led Tina to the first den."This is the medicine cat den.My apprentice,Fawnpaw,is probably sleeping so we'll go in take a look very quietly."Tina nodded and tiptoed inside.Inside the den layed a small pool with a carved hole to store herbs in.Two nests layed beside them.One of them was emty while the other was covered by a small light brown tabby.After taking one last look,they went to the next den. Mintshade took the lead up the path.The next one was the warrior's den.They didn't go in for Mintshade feared they would make a huge noise and frighten the kits.Tina nodded for she knew it would be boring anyways.Mintshade took Tina to the nursery instead.The nursery had a huge mossy covered floor with comfortable nests made out of bracken and moos.Tina spotted two queens layed inside the nursery.One was a light brown she-cat with darker patches.She was curled around two tiny kits who were sleeping peacfuly.The other queen was a beautiful long furred white queen.She had no kits,but Tina could tell she was expecting them soon. As Tina looked around,Mintshade pointed her tail to the queens."The light brown queen with darker patches is Larchfern.She is the mother of Smokeflight's kits,Brightkit and Mallowkit.The other long furred white queen is Frostflower."Tina nodded.She silently walked out of the nursery,followed by Mintshade.The medicine cat introduced her to three more dens.After they were done,Tina thanked her and said she would be back tomorrow.Then she vanished.